


Strength To Move

by dragonshost



Series: Dragon's Armada Project [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eclispe arc, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Hisui stands, frozen, as her worst nightmare comes to life before her.





	Strength To Move

Hisui stared up at the behemoth standing in the light pouring out from the gaping maw of the Eclipse Gate. It swung its head and roared at the gathering of humans, so pitiful and small beside its bulk.

_This wasn't supposed to be happening._

Claws scraped against the flagstones, as the monster hauled itself free from the past. Unheedful of the army at its feet, it lumbered past as if drawn by a command.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

She was petrified in place, her feet weighted anchors holding her steadfast to the ground. Blood sluggish in her veins, though her heart beat frantically, deafeningly in her ears.

_Where had she gone wrong?_

Hisui had done everything according to plan - the blueprints in the Book of Zeref had been meticulously replicated in physical form, all precautions set in place, no detail left unaccounted for.

_So why were there dragons coming through the Gate?!_

Realization coursed through her in icy waves; she'd been well and truly tricked, played for the foolish little princess she really was. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She couldn't even will her feet to move. How were they expected to fight these things?!

Suddenly, warm hands gripped her cold shoulders, shaking her fiercely. "The Gate!" Lucy Heartfilia shouted, tears streaming from the corners of her widened, terrified eyes. "How do you close the Gate?!"

With a shaking hand, Hisui pointed to the controls.

The Fairy Tail mage nodded. "Got it!" Abandoning her, Lucy made her way to the lever she needed to pull, throwing herself into the effort of shutting it.

To no avail.

It wasn't that surprising, really. Hisui had never really counted on the need to close it, after all. If the plan had succeeded, the timeline would have been rewritten and the opened Eclipse Gate would cease to exist, without the need to shut it once more.

Lucy screamed as fierce wind drove her back. Then she picked herself up, battered, bruised, and bleeding from a dozen small cuts, she forged her path back to the useless lever.

What was driving her so? How could she even move?

Shaking her head, Hisui felt warmth returning to her limbs. Scraping together her waning willpower, she forced herself to her feet (when had she sunken to her knees? Hisui couldn't recall). Her head felt full of cotton, and her vision swam from tears and terror alike.

But if one Fairy Tail mage could stand and face dragons, so too would Fiore's princess.

 


End file.
